One Last Glance
by lunaclovegrimm
Summary: Charles Beckendorf carried around a picture of Silena. Silena Beauregard carried around a picture of Charles. Short one-shot of Silena's last glance at her Charlie's face and her death. Spoilers!


**Hey you guys! I decided to write a fanfic about Silena as she is on my favs. So hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or story pic. Most of dialogue belongs to Rick Riordon.**

* * *

"Beckendorf pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. I thought it was a map or something. Then I realized it was a photograph. He stared at it in the dim light-the smiling face of Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite." -The Last Olympian

* * *

Silena POV

I held onto the reins of Clarisse's chariot, my fingers trembling. Behind me, I could hear the other children of Ares on their chariots, following my lead. I stood a little straighter, thinking about how Clarisse would've acted if she was leading them. At my side, I held her treasured spear as my only weapon.

Of course I was nervous for what I was about to do. I knew I can't fight that well, but I owe it to my camp and Charlie. _Charlie._ If I couldn't fight the enemy, I would see him soon. Or maybe I wouldn't. I might be sent to the Fields of Punishment for betraying Camp Half Blood, and would never get to see Charlie's ghost.

I knew we were close to the battle when I started to hear the deafening sounds of the battle. We passed body after body of sleeping mortals, maneuvering around them. We were about seven blocks away from the Empire State Building, getting closer to the campers and monsters fighting. I turned around to face Clarisse's cabin mates.

"Okay, let's go. Fight your hardest. Er…Make dad proud," I said in my best Clarisse voice.

Luckily, they bought it. They nodded and leveled their weapons and narrowed their eyes.

I turned back around, and reached into my pocket. I stealthily pulled out a picture so the others couldn't see. I looked at Charlie's laughing face in the picture, remembering when I took that picture, at the camp fireworks.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the picture, "You were never supposed to get hurt."

Since Charlie's death, it had become a habit of mine to talk to this picture, as though he was still here with me. Somehow it just made me feel better.

I gave one last glance to the picture and put it back in my pocket. I took a deep breath and charged my chariot, heading towards the battle. The children followed suit, and I soon saw the fights. We were losing, and I could see why.

A giant drakon was in the street, and I saw campers charging it and getting tossed aside. I knew I would get killed fighting it, and I charged.

"ARES!" I shrieked, the others echoing my voice.

Half of them headed to different parts of the battle, and me and the other half headed straight towards the drakon, holding Clarisse's spear high.

The serpent narrowed its attention towards us and two of our chariots froze. We charged ahead.

"Ares, to me!" I screamed at the others.

The other chariots circled the drakon, and I tried to stab its other eye with the spear. I saw some more campers getting paralyzed by the drakon, but I didn't stop fighting. Luke's voice rang in my head, promising me Charlie's safety if I helped him. This drakon was Luke's monster, and I had to kill it. I owed it to Charlie.

"ARES!" I shouted again, and charged again.

I heard another voice shout something in the background, right as I felt the drakon's venom spray onto my face, burning it. I screamed, and hit the ground. I couldn't think, I could barely move. I sensed voices and movements above me, and heard Clarisse's voice,

"What were you thinking?"

I tried to swallow, and my saliva burned my throat.

"Wouldn't…listen. Cabin would…only follow you." I whispered.

"So you stole my armor. You waited until Chris and I went out on patrol; you stole my armor and pretended to be me."

Clarisse turned to her siblings.

"And NONE of you noticed?"

"Don't blame them, they wanted to… believe I was you," I said.

"You _stupid_ Aphrodite girl. You charged a drakon? _Why_?" Clarisse choked.

"All my fault," I responded, tearing up. "The drakon, Charlie's death…camp endangered-"

"Stop it!" Clarisse cut me off, "That's not true."

I unhooked my bracelet from my wrist and opened my hand to show the campers around me. I saw the shocked looks on their faces, staring at the scythe charm attached to it.

"You were the spy," I heard Percy say to me, from where he sat next to Annabeth.

I tried to nod, but the venom stung my neck.

"Before…before I liked Charlie, Luke was so nice to me. He was so charming, handsome," I explained. "Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me wouldn't hurt…Charlie. He lied to me."

I turned to Annabeth, her face pale, and I knew she understood me. How Luke had promised her something, and had lied, before she had found someone else.

Clarisse turned to her siblings and commanded them to leave us and help the fighters.

"Forgive me," I choked out.

"You're not dying." Clarisse promised.

I remembered Charlie's face in the picture. I remembered our times together, and saw them around me, as though I was watching a movie. Then I saw Charlie's ghost appear and offer me his hand.

"Charlie…" I whispered, mesmerized. "See Charlie…"

Charlie smiled. I took his hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-lunaclovegrimm**


End file.
